Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory: The gamer fall in
by Mao Kag
Summary: A young Gamer girl by the name of Lily came back home from school to start up on the third Neptunia game she bought just the other day. Little did she knew she would be part of the cast too, but you know live is a mysterious thing some time.
1. Chapter 1: The fall

Chapter 1: The fall.

It all started on the last day of school, in the city of Montreal-North. A five-teen yeah old girl was waiting the bell, the finale bell of the scholar year, cause she was a game addict who could barely satisfy herself from the Rpgs that came out every so often , and she was just waiting to go home to start the new Hyperdimension Neptunia victory she had bought one week ago. It certainly wouldn't be the game of the year but she liked those games. That one in particular was a J-rpg the third of the Neptunia series the first one was the hardest RPG she ever played the second was much better but still lacked something.

The girl name was Lily, well actually it was Lily-Anne Gauthier but we'll cut it short for the story. The bell finally rang and the girl could finally go home, as she was living at five minutes from school she ran their right away after exiting the building. She opened the door of her house and yelled a big "Hi everyone", as expected no response. It was soon, but she made some dishes she could eat cold and 2 liters of cola. As she was inserting the disk in the Ps3, she took a bite of a sandwich. She was prepared to play for a couple of hours of gaming in the Neptunia world.

The game screen appeared on her 32 inch TV illuminating her room. Her room was clean, as much as a gamer room could be. Various things were all over the place keep in a way for Lily to remember where it was, that go from games boxes, to manga and collector figures. Oh she also had some cosplay outfit; she was event wearing a cap from the Disgaea series she had her little habit when playing games and that was one of them.

Let go back to the story, so the starting screen was there and she selected the new game, well not that she had much of a choice since it was her first play of the game. The screen changed for a new one into which she was suddenly asked to branch her ps3 cam. She found it strange but still complied then she continued the process to start the game. This time it show a new feature into which it said it would make a scan of the player.

"What the hell they never had a feature like that in the other Neptunia games" did she said to herself.

She was a little wary of the new system but she thought it might be nice to see through it. Still she was not ready to be scanned in her shitty getup, so she changed again but she still kept her cap, 'cause it was like a trade mark to wear it when playing game. Her news cloths comprised a purple t-shirt, a pair of black short jeans, deep blue sock, her old blue snicker and a custom build jacket her father gave her for her birthday last year, it was made like so many high school sport club one but her jacket was purple and white with the logo of Planeptune on it. It looked a little like the one of Neptune but with more purple and less computer like design.

After changing in her new getup she started the scan, still it didn't appear on the screen to give her a shot of what her character would look like in the game but she knew game maker sometime had a grudge over doing everything alright. The next step was to input a name for her character; it was easy for her she wrote Lily Violet. Then again it was not the last step she had to choose a name for the hdd for of her character and that was harder than the last step she would have chosen purple heart normally but it was already the name of Neptune hdd form, she didn't want to be blue heart it sounded lame to her, silver heart had a good ring to it but she was not convinced and gold heart was out of question bet she had a revelation and chose Platinum Heart.

The screen changed and she had to choose to continue to the game or change thing up. She selected to continue obviously, then the screen started to flash and the world "come neared to start please" appeared she found it really start why would she have to come close to the screen for anything whatsoever? Seriously she was starting to wonder what the maker did to this game this time around, still she closed the distance to the point she almost touched the screen. It was when it all started, her cam started to shine in a weird way then a ray of light engulfed her and the next thing she knew she was not in her room anymore.

"What the fuck is that?" did she yell as she was falling from the sky.

"Goodie macaroni, a fellow faller" said a voice Lily could only recognize as one!

"You, You're Neptune!" it seemed obvious now she had said it out loud but well it was a shock.

"Whoa, so I'm even popular among people I've never met before lucky me!"

That exchange was worth less in so many ways Lily didn't know how to respond to it. So she asked the only question she could in this situation "do you by any chance have a way to stop us from dying in this fall, please say yes"

" If you ask me like that it make me want to say yes sweet macaroni, but actually nan I don't have any way to make us stop falling to our, doom." She was smiling like an idiot will saying it made Lily want to smack her for it.

Seriously if she doesn't find a way to stop herself from falling soon she would end her life with all her bones broken from some stupide game bug or something like that. Actually she had no idea what happened with the game but it wasn't her first priority for now.

"Hey fellow faller, I thing I'm seeing something, like the ground and also some nice peoples"

"What? Oh yeah I'm seeing it too now but it doesn't help us in any way"

But now that she thought of it didn't Neptune also fall in the first opus of the game and style came out of it intact. Oh well it was lame but if the game made it like that so she wouldn't die she'd be really happy now. As they got closer to the ground Lily recognized Noire and she didn't recognize the other girl probably some new character from this game that when Neptune started to yell.

"Hey be careful down there we are coming" the new girl moved away will trying to tell Noire to do the same, but the tsundere girl didn't move an inch.

_Well it her choice_, tough Lily as she knew the obvious outcome from not moving away when someone is falling from the sky like this in a game/anime/manga/other. And so Neptune and lily landed on a nice Noire cushion. That's how Lily adventure in the Neptunia world began.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2:where the hell

Chapter 2: So, where the hell…

"Urgh, that hurt damn it." Said the fifteen years old girl.

Neptune and Lily were standing on top of Noire who had been knocked-out from the impact of two girls falling at high speed on her. Well, she got just what she deserved for not going away. On the other hand the other girl who had moved away was looking curiously at the two new girls.

"So, are you alright?" said the new girl in a low tone as if she was too lazy to talk louder.

"Don't worry I'm a pro at falling, thought it would have been a little bad if I've got amnesia again." said Neptune.

"It might be so for you but it's definitely not my case. Still I'm fine, so thank for caring about it, by the way I'm Lily"

"And I'm Neptune, I'm the CPU of Planeptune."

"Wow so you're Planeptune CPU too, but way could you like move away a little, my friend is under you."

The two girls moved away from their landing spot who just happened to be Noire the CPU of Lastation. At less, that was what Lily tough, but since Neptune was falling too she took the option of being in another world then Neptune Gamindustrie. That game started to look weird and it was not only the fact that she had been sucked into it.

"Huuummm, owe what happened I feel like I've got run over by a truck or something." Said the Noire who just came back from the dream world.

"Gosh, how can you compare two cute girls to a truck? You're a meanie Noirey!" said Neptune.

"Don't call me that, I don't even know who you are" said Noire.

"What a bad joke Noirey we know each other since way before. Wait did you get amnesia from us falling on you?" asked the CPU of Planeptune.

"Hey, could ya spare me a second Neptune?" was the question Lily suddenly came with out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah sure let talk comrade, what do you have to tell me" was the goddess speech as she was giving Lily a huge smile.

"Hum, you see… … I think we aren't in your dimension. Well actually I'm not in my dimension you see I was about to play a game and then…" it was all the teen could say before being interrupted.

"You were pulled through you TV screen and that when I meet you. Am I right or am I right?" as the phrase of Neptune finished, Lily looked at the underdeveloped CPU with surprise.

The girl couldn't understand how she would have arrived to this conclusion; she was just a game character there was no way she could make out more then what her program told her to do. But what made Lily really mad was the way she was trying to be a missy I know all.

"Oh, so I guess you weren't send their by some weirdo you've harassed hum." Did our young friend retort.

"Touché, said the purple haired girl, your right actually. But like, you know now that we're two of a kind I feel like I don't need to worry much about it. Ah but still will be worried sick when she don't see her big sis come back." Was the melodrama Neptune came with.

The brown haired high school girl was getting and headache from all that confusing crap Neptune was spouting, but in a way it was nice that she believed her so easily. The normal setting would be for people to thing she hit her head a little too hard. But well the Neptunia game had the characteristic to sometime break the 4th wall so…

"Wait a damn minute you two! You think you can come crash on me and get away with it be spouting nonsensical story out of the blue. Not in my watch girls." Just like that Noire bought the game on track.

"Noirey, exclaimed Neptune, don't be a party pooper and just follow thought with the scenario. You'll feel much better right away." Told our good old Nep-Nep.

"Hum, maybe we could like go back to Planeptune and try to sold all your troubles." Said lazily the purple braided hair girl.

We will cut short to the pointless chat who followed and cut right through to getting to Planeptune cause writing about 3 girls talking thing out in a forest will another is sleepily looking at them is not my thing. So, will Lily was walking with the other and pouting about everything that happened to her so far, they finally arrived to Planeptune Basilicom. After some more explication mostly on Lily part since Noire wouldn't even listen to Neptune for a second they all came to the conclusion that effectively Neptune and Lily weren't from this world.

More chit-chat, arguments and fright later, Histoire finally shown up. Well Lily was not too surprised that the fairy like girl looked different in this world, or that she actually was like a mini sized Histoire.

"Woah so cooly, a mini Histy!" exclaimed the only one who would said that actually.

Lily was starting to feel ashamed to be with those weirdoes. But she didn't have much of a choice since she didn't know how to get back home and maybe completing the game would do the job, who knows? Well it was unlikely but it was the only option, that or trying to ask from perfect stranger a way out of this game world… Had she looked at her get-up a little more carefully she would have realized something had be added to it, but it will all come together later.

"So, you're a CPU from an alternate dimension and you got thrown to our world by a weird girl and the brunette is actually a player who got sucked into the game =I. You know, it's kind of hard to believe all that but if what you say is true then I should be able to contact the me from Neptune world at the very less. I'm sorry thought Lily, I can't help you in anyway." Told mini-Histy.

"Yeah well, I Kind of figured it would be like that." Was what responded the girl with a resigned look on her face.

" It will take me three days from now to manage to connect to my extra dimensional other self so in the mean time you could do some quests^-^." Continued Histoire.

And that exactly what the party did, still only after Plutia had given Neptune a new set of clothing since her was torn apart. Lily's on the other were just fine and frankly she even though she looked kind of cools for a game character. Only Problem now was that Lily wasn't geared for doing any kind of monster hunting so they had to travel to the store.

"Welcome to Planeptune General store, what can I do for you?" uttered the clerk as they were getting in.

"Hum, I'd like to try some weapons. Is it possible to test some in store?" Asked the newbie fighter.

"Sure it is, just try to not break something in the store or you'll pay it girl." Was the response.

The four girls had gone through most of the weapon available in store, and Lily was getting confused about what to take more and more. Neptune made quite a sale pitch over the Katana styled weapons and Noire suggested a sword. Plutia was keeping quiet and Lily finally asked for her opinion on the matter.

"Well, something you're used with might be easier to use. Don't you have any experience in fighting?" was actually a pretty good comment that made Lily want to embrace the girl.

The girl took a pair of knuckler gloves and a defensive belt to the counter it raised to a total of 1350 credits that the party paid off without much trouble. Now they were ready to fight it out. You probably are asking why Knuckler well it was because she done some Karate in middle school although she had given up on it just before getting a black belt she was actually pretty good with her body and a clever fighter.

The Party took off after taking a quest in, Urgent verification!, so they headed to Otorii Great Forest. After a couple of fight Lily lvled up and as her stats gone up she felt a little stronger. Still it was a strange feeling, did she actually become part of the game cast? For now it wasn't that important. The party cleared the dungeon and beat the boss clearing the quest along the way.

"You know if you really are a CPU can't you go into you goddess form?" Did Noire defy Neptune.

"That's like the easiest thing to do. There I go Hdd transform!" exclaimed Neptune as nothing happened.

"I knew it, your just a scam, after all you need a CPU Memory to become a Goddess." Pointed out Plutia friend.

"Wait, does that mean I'm not a CPU anymore useless I get that CPU thingy?" asked the CPU who had fallen to human hood.

This time around Lily cut Noire short and said: "Don't worry you'll probably will get one soon enough."

"I hope you're right Lil, I don't want to become a hag." Retorted Neptune.

It was a matter of fact to get the heroin power back before starting the game for good. Maybe the time was passing much faster in this dimension, but Noire made the girls realize that one whole day had already gone by after they bought back in the quest. So they came back to the Basilicom to get updated on Histy progress. It was still in progress so they returned and took on the, [Donate] Will he see me?, quest and then gone back to the same forest as before to drop the item they needed this time.

Will they were hunting, Noire reveled she was also after a CPU memory to become a CPU and make a nation of her own. She thought she would be a way better Goddess then the two existing CPUs, Putia and Blanc. Lily was a little setting herself back as she was not sure how to response to any of that more over she was upset a little about the fact she had no clue about why she was sent inside the game.

"So Noirey do you know where we can find a CPU memory?" questioned Neptune.

"If I did I would already be one don't you thing dummy." Rashly commented Noire.

"Are you fighting?" suddenly asked Plutia angrily.

Lily felt a cold sweat run down her neck although she was not scared in the less. The other two on the other hand made an excuse so Plutia would calm down. It was then that the Brown haired Girl though Plutia Hdd form might be the cause of all Noire fear from Plutia. Still she didn't think of it too much as she didn't want to stop focusing on her goal, going back home.

After completing the quest the girl had already racked up some experience point and lvled up a couple of time. To our gaming friend it was still a really weird feeling, but the other three didn't seem to bother noticing. After getting to the guild hall and receiving their just reward the party bumped on a weird little girl.

The girl Introduced herself as:

**Abness the seven sage idol and protector of the littles girls.**

She started spouting nonsense about the CPU kidnaping children. She was also insulting Neptune and made the mistake to fall on Lily case.

"You know, first of all I don't know why a CPU who is there to protect her nation would kidnap kid out of the blue but to me you're the one who seem more suspicious after all usually it the guys who try to hide their evils plan by diverging it to someone else who are the real culprits of those case. Also don't go insulting people about their appearance when you look like a preteen-no-boob-girl yourself." Was what Lily mustered to say to the little girl.

"You, you meannie!" said Abness as she was leaving crying out loud.

"You should not make little girl cry out like that." Did Neptune told Lily.

But one look from Lily angry eye and Neptune shut her mouth tight. No reason to get herself into trouble for nothing, after her friend actually did what she was going to do herself. They finished the day with doing two more quests and gone back to the Basilicom to rest the night as they were actually exhausted.

As she was trying to get some sleep Lily was looking around Plutia room. It was stuffed with lot of plushy who made Lily remember that the CPU was actually fighting using one of them as a weapon. Seriously who would use that to fight but any way the game design was the less of her worry. Our young friend finally fell asleep.

The next morning Plutia and Neptune were thinking of lazing around for the remaining of the time until Histy had contacted the Histoire from Nep-Nep world. But the gamer realized one person had gone missing.

"Where is Noire?" did she ask the other two.

"She's probably gone to the place I found my CPU memory to check if another spawn there." Responded Plutia.

"Wait wait wait! If that the case we need to go too I don't want Noirey to take the upper hand on me geez." Said Neptune who was a little hyper this morning unlike her usual self.

The remaining of the party decided to follow after Noire at Neptune demand. So they've gone to the ruin where Plutia found her CPU Memory. The girl also explained she was actually pick-nicking when she found the strange object to Lily demise. Seriously can't the damn scripters get a clue on the where, when and how thing should be done? Getting annoyed at the story board wasn't going to get Lily anywhere but at less she was not worrying about her problems anymore.

After beating down most of the dungeon mobs and lvling up once they finally got their self to where Noire was on the map. She was looking around the room she was in an realized her party had been there from sometime.

"What you're doing there?" angrily asked the twin tailed girl.

"Like you don't know Noirey, we are tailing you in your quest." Responded Neptune with a huge smile on her face.

After some chat Noire gave up on persuading the girl to leave and join the party to be more efficient. On their way to the last room they started to see two ominous shadows and the girls started to run to Plutia demise, who was left being. They arrived on the scene as the two shadows, who happened to be Arfoir and Pirachu of the seven sages, were about to leave with the two CPU memory they had found.

"Tch, they arrived just in time for me to slaughter them." Uttered Arfoir who's in Lily mind looked really indecent in her get up.

"So what ya going to do now hag." Questioned Pirachu.

"You go back to the base I'll take care of those little bitch." Did she say with confidence.

Pirachu left the scene before any of the three girls could do anything, and Arfoir was going to start one of those villainous speeches. Although, she didn't have the time to do so actually because Lily cut through her crap and send her a strait punch right into her face sending her flying into the wall. Still she wasn't KO and stood up then transformed.

"You're going to pay dearly for that humiliation you little bitch." Threatened Arfoir.

Lily wasn't too happy about the situation; she thought the surprise attack would have settled the deal actually. The fact it actually made matter worse with the opponent being pissed at her. The trio engaged with their enemy but soon they were outclassed and Lily was send away to the other side of the room. She stood up just like her opponent did minutes ago, she was angry too now but she didn't see how to do anything about it Noire and Neptune were struggling just like her and their HP was decreasing rapidly.

No thinking of anything the girl rushed back in the bout for best or worse. It was when the necklace around her neck reacted to her strong desire to win. A flash of light later and we now had a new CPU in the place. Lily had change appearance for the better her boobs had grown at less four cup if not more, her hair were now platinum colored, she became at less 3 inch taller, she was wielding two huge gauntlets and was wearing a battle outfit that was clearly to some perverts taste.

"No, yelled Arfoir, It's impossible!"

"But as you can see it's a fact." Followed up Lily although she was mostly uncomfortable in this get-up.

The new CPU in her Hdd form rushed to Arfoir to help her friends, but although she was much stronger she was barely a match for the opponent who was more used to her strength and had more experience in fighting.

Will Noire Neptune and Platinum heart were engaged in that deadly duel Pirachu was on his way to get out of the dungeon, but will at it he met Plutia.

"Chump! What a bad move now I'm in a pinch" was the rodent self-speech.

"Oh hello there mister Mousey, saluted Plutia. Hum, did you see my friend by chance? I've lost them when they rushed in front"

"I've seen them my pal is probably giving them a beating right about now." Did he spoil out without thinking.

"Mister Mousey, does that mean you're a bad guy? If so you a bad rodent, bad bad bad, ." spoke the CPU of Planeptune.

"Damn it leave me alone you dumb girl or I'll mess you up." Said the mascot character.

Plutia choose that time to finally show her Hdd form. It was in a flash that she changed from Plutia to Iris heart. The CPU was now wearing a sadistic look on her face and had the whip who go with it.

"Now is time to get punished . Don't worry I'll leave you barely alive" said the CPU as she was clapping her whip.

Platinum heart was keeping it up on her side but Arfoir had a clear advantage. The CPU jumped away to get some distance, her whole body was aching but she wasn't ready to give up. She took some speed from the distance and rushed back in the fight with a body slam to her opponent who didn't see it coming.

"Oh my, if I had known you were keeping it up I would have taken all my time to teach the rodent about humility." Suddenly said a voice no one recognized but Noire.

Noire shivered a little but well Iris heart was still welcome. With two cpus on their side they couldn't lose anymore. But them, she realized Hdd Plutia had the CPU memories in her hand.

"Iris Heart please give me the CPU memory, with it I'm sure we can beat that damn hag." Said Noire.

"And what do I get in exchange?" asked the CPU.

"Give them a break and give them the damn thing you moron we are in a rush I won't be able to hold on much longer." Angrily yelled Lady Platinum heart.

"Don't spoil my fun or I'll teach you a lesson next." Threatened the woman in return.

Lily took in for later to teach the bitch some common sense. It was then that Neptune said something kind of amazing.

"Give me one and I'll give you my body to do whatever you want for a couple hours."

"Fine! I'll do the same too. You're fine with that?" said Noire

Planeptune CPU Iris heart smiled will clapping her whip. "Yes I am" and then she threw the memories at the two girls. Who immediately tried it on. Two beams of light later Black heart and Purple Heart were standing at side with Iris heart and Platinum heart. The fight was clearly at the CPUs advantage and running away would have been the best choice of action now.

Arfoir was never the clever one so she just rushed back in the fight and like any one could have guessed she got beaten in a flash. Will she was beaten to the ground the little rodent Pirachu had managed to escape. He then threw a flash bomb to the ground and, while the girls were blinded, took Arfoir with him and ran away. The Party chose to go back will still in Hdd form because it was faster. Noire was still uneasy about Plutia being in that form and tried to stay the farther away she could be. They finally change back just before entering the Basilicom, it was when they heard Histy displaying an announcement about having reached Histoire from Nep-nep world.

"Histoire there, am I reaching you Neptune?"

"Yes yes yes! Big Histy, I'm so happy to talk to you. It seems I was thrown to another world." Said Neptune totally hyped.

After some talk the two reached the conclusion that Histoire would be searching for a solution to get Neptune back to her original world. Plutia was a little sad of it though and Noire was making plan for the creation of her nation. Lily on the other hand was switching between Hdd form and normal form wondering how it worked. In the end Plutia made her demand to Neptune and Noire to get in the bath with her.

After reaching this conclusion three whole years passed by.

To be continued.


End file.
